Rose Aikatsu
Story Rose Aikatsu! Episodes Rose is a young and calm girl who live in Osaka and starts loving Idols when she was small. She loves fashion and modeling she is fan of Miki Kudokawa the top idol of the Rose Academy, Rose hope she can be an Idol like her. She dreams she can be an Idol, a model and a Aikatsu Cards Designer. Her best friend Yuri Miruko, tells her she has the aura of an Idol and is sure she can be at the Rose Academy. Rose loves vivid pink, roses, tea, playing the violin and modeling. She was going in one of the concert of Miki Kudokawa and sees her aura shining brightly and was admired by the brightness of the Idols. After seeing her concert she see a magazine with information, Rose continue reading and found this: The Rose Academy is taking audition! She took the magazine and show it to Yuri who tells her she is taking the audition too! Rose tells her mother she is going to take the audition, she accepted and Rose and Yuri make a special training: sing, dancing, modelling and designing. She was taking the Audition and choose the Pink Rose Coord and when she was taking the stage her Aura was highly brightness than Miki's Aura she make an special appeal and win the audition! Rose is already in the Rose Academy and is designing her brand Queen of Roses, a royal, medieval and princess like brand. She was liking Spicy Ageha in the debut and choose to design her own brand. She admires Bohemian Sky the brand of Sora Kazesawa. But she dislikes Ran Shibuki, she likes Ichigo Hoshimiya and Aoi Kiriya. Characters Rose Hoshizora Voiced By:Ayano Omoto Theme Color: Red Favorite Brand: Queen of Roses Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Image Type: Sexy Basic Coord: Red Rose Coord Aura composed of: Roses,butterflies flying around her,diamonds and peacock feathers. She is a youg and calm girl who love designing. She is one the best students of her class (In the Rose Academy and in her class) her best friend Yuri Miruko tells her she has the brightness of an Idol. She admires Miki Kudokawa the top idol of the Rose Academy. She has her own brand called Queen of Roses, a sexy-type brand. Rose mother owned a Beauty Parlor and her father own a stylism entertainement for fashion magazines, she admires the work of her father,his magazine is named Teen's Vogue a magazine only for teen and young models. When Rose enter in the Rose Academy, her father told her she can appear in the magazine, in the Episode 24 she and Miki Tsusukawa appears in the magazine, wear Miki's brand Paradise] a feminine ,flowerly style brand. Rose's theme color is hot pink. Rose has a big brother is nammed Midori he known Miki because he was in the same class with her and he fell in love with her. Her constellation dress is the Queen Scorpio Coord. She make her trend collection coord (White Tiger Coord) and a collaboration coords. Yuri Miruko Voiced by:Yuka Kashino Theme color: Marine Blue Favorite Brand: Snowflake Navy Girl Zodiac Sign: Pisces Image Type: Cool Basic Coord: Blue Rose Coord Aura composed of: snowflakes, crystals, dark blue and blue umbrellas, rain and bubbles. Yuri is the bestfriend of Rose and like her,admires Miki Kudokawa she loves Idol,and sea she likes cute things and have a collection of accessories. She loves playing in the rain,wearing english styled or navy clothing and she likes flowers and wearing two twintails. Yuri also often wear glasses. She has in her bedroom a collection of umbrellas ( and they are totally blue!) When she passes the audition for the Rose Academy she chooses the Blue Rose Coord for basic coord she win it like Rose and they enter in the Academy. Yuri's favorite brand is Snowflake Navy Girl a cool, winter-like navy-like brand. Yuri's type is cool. Yuri also loves lys flowers ( a reference to her name: Yuri means lys flower). Yuri loves skating,drawing and her hobby is dancing. In the Episode 13 it shown when Yuri is dancing with passion her aura overflowing, Yuri'sfavorite dances are hip hop and ballet. She likes fluffy and snowflake drawing clothes, she loves eating ice cream. In the Episode 45 she wear the Snow Pisces Coord her constellation dress she has three constellation dresses. Himawari Yoshino Voiced By: Ayuki Nishiwa Theme color: Yellow Favorite Brand: Honeybee Princess Zodiac Sign: Aries Image Type: Pop Basic Coord: Yellow Rose Coord Aura composed of: Clovers,sunflowers,muffins,oranges,pinapple,cherries,bubbles and a alicorn. Himawari is 11th years old and is the youngest of the group ( Of the group of Rose and Yuki) she is in the same class with them. She likes eating cakes because her parents runs a bakery, she often help them before becoming an idol her dream was to runs a bento restaurant. Her parents calls her because they love sunflowers ( Himawari means sunflower in japanese). She likes drawing,sunflower,baking and eating cakes. She likes wearing puffy and fluffy clothes. She likes eating honey cakes. She's at her free times drawing sketches of cakes she make with her parent. In the Rose Academy, she formed a group with Rose and Yuki who is called Summer-Colored Miracle ( Suma-Koloredo Mirakuru). The brand she replaced soon in the Episode 14 is Honeybee Princess in later in the serie,she wear the Honey Aries Coord her Honeybee Princess constellation dress. She likes magic tricks. Miya Kusakabe Voiced By: Yamabe Miyu Theme color: Orange Favorite Brand: Summer Days Zodiac Sign: Cancer Image type: Cute Basic Coord: Orange Rose Coord Aura composed of: Flower petals, lace umbrellas,orange and yellow primrose and nacred pearls. Miya is a calm girl, she likes playing instruments,especially the piano her parents are musicians. She is in the same class with Mikoto,Karen and Yuka ( In the Rose Academy). She likes wearing cute clothes with flower or heart patterned motifs,she likes eating fried noodles with chiken and she likes playing piano. She likes vivid colors,she choose for brand Vivid Kiss but changed for Summer Days. Miya is often lonely because her parents are always in musics concert and back in home really later after Miya going sleeping. In the Rose Academy her friends Mikoto,Karen and Yuka have formed a group called Rising Starlights ( Raizingu Sutaraito) and is always with them. Her constellation dress is the Vivid Cancer Coord and has three more constellations dresses ( like everyone). She loves Miki Kudokawa and is fan of her,she always went at her concerts. She loves eating fried foods like ships,chiken or beef. She loves acting and dancing, she practice theater when she was small and dreams she can be a famous actress who plays in romantic films. Mikoto Yurabe Voiced by: Shyoji Mei Theme color: Purple Favorite Brand: Raven Lolita Zodiac Sign: Aquarius Image type: Gothic Basic Coord: Purple Rose Coord Aura composed of: Black feathers,black and purple roses,a white chandelier made with chains spinning around her and bats. Mikoto is a very calm girl, she's always selfish and narssissic because she always says "It's me the number one"! And is always cold with her friends. She likes reading vampire stories and his spending for them. She's always with an dark purple lace umbrella because she said she dislikes sun. She's always not smiling, only when she is on stage. When she meets Yuka,Miya and Karen her selfishness disappear a little when she was with them. She has this character becauseg she was lonely shen she was small, she lives in a big house but is lonely. Her favorite brand is Raven Lolita,a vampire gothic-like brand she admires Yurika Toudou because she thinks Yurika has the same character with her. Her constellation dress is the Lolita Aquarius Coord she has three premium rare coord. She loves drink tea and eating biscuits with her tea. She is in a group with Miya,Yuka and Karen. Yuka Soushiro Voiced By: Nakae Yuri Theme color: Green Favorite Brand: Boheme Garden Zodiac Sign: Libra Image type: Ethnic Basic Coord: Green Rose Coord Aura composed of: leaves,furballs,wedge candles, an ethnic drawing circle spinning around her and wood-shaped triangles with pearls. Yuka is a calm girl who lives in Bohemia when she was small, she loves ethnic and fur clothes. She has a light brown skin, when she was in Bohemia,she seen a girl who has the same age with her she was her bestfriend,she learn her how to make wool corsage things. Yuka loves makes wedge,furry,fringe and wool jewels,her bestfriend Luna loves dancing and makes jewels. Yuka loves designing ,she create her brand: Boheme Garden an ethnic style brand,she makes it because her friend Luna gave her her sense of fashion. Yuka is the 3rd member of Rising Starlights (Raizingu Sutaraito). She make her three premium dresses and her constellation dress Wedge Libra Coord. She admire Sora Kazesawa and her brand (because they have the same style) she also make a trend collection nammed Leaf Cow Coord like Rose. She likes playing instruments like a xylophone,she is one of the member of Miki Kudokawa Fan Club, she is one of the best designer in the Rose Academy. Karen Shizuki Voiced By: Konishi Ayano Theme Color: Pink Favorite Brand: Mermaid Catsle Zodiac Sign: Gemini Image type: Feminine Basic Coord: Pink Rose Coord Aura composed of: Fishs, bubbles, nacred pearls, seashell and light blue drop-shaped saphires jewels. Karen is a feminine girl, who loves drinking or making tea,makes floral arts and drawing. Karen is fascinating by fantasy stories,she loves mermaid stories. Karen is a calm girl and her parents are a rich family,like Rose. She likes light colors,make tea and floral arts, she loves eating sandwiches, beef salad (or chiken) with tomatoes. Karen loves make jewels with pearl (and seashells), she loves feminine clothes with flower patterned motifs,she loves dancing and theater. Karen go to England with Rose,Yuri, Himawari,Miya,Mikoto,Yuka,Mirinna,Miranna and Miki has a formerly group called Tropical Sunshine (Turopikaru Sanshain) who Miki is the leader. Karen loves eating fruits or foods made with fruits like sorbet,fruit cakes,ice creams or biscuits. Karen's favorite brand is Mermaid Castle a brand she choose because it's a mix of mermaid and princess (a royalty brand). She's the 5th member of Rising Starlight. She is one the of members of Miki's fan club. Mirinna Uzuki Voiced By: Myazaki Rina Theme Color: Black Favorite Brand: Mad Jack Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Image type: Rock Basic Coord: Black Rose Coord Aura composed of: Music notes,bats,lightning bolts,chainsned hearts,ripped pluches and breaked heart-shaped locks. Mirinna is a rock and energetic girl who loves hard rock music,chained heart-shaped locks,checked and torn clothes. She has a twin sister Miranna Uzuki who is completly different than her. She has formed a group with her twin sister called Twin Miracle ( 'Tsuin Mirakuru). Mirinna is one of Rose friends and Miki's fan club. She loves everything concerned with rock,she often make red,grey,dark purple and dark pink highlights in her hair. Her sister find that "crazy" but Mirinna says she can't understand because they are different. Her favorite brand is Mad Jack a rock brand she love but her sister dislike. She always says she hate her when Mirinna say to her she's not a good sister,Miranna and her often compete and at the end Mirinna start crying. Mirinna loves add studs,spikes,strass,belts or highlights in her clothes,she likes make her clothes more rock. Miranna Uzuki Voiced By: Shimura Rika Theme Color: White Favorite Brand: Brook Brigde Zodiac Sign: Cancer Image type: British Basic Coord: White Rose Coord Aura composed of: England flags,Big Ben,clocks, and blasons. Miranna is the twin sister of Mirinna she loves brithish clothes,she is completly different than Mirinna she is in the duo group Twin Miracle ('Tsuin Miracle),Mirinna is a calm and fresh girl. She and her sister often quarrel but she loves her sister but she doesn't show it. She loves eating spicy foods,british clothes and flowers. She is in Miki's fan club and she admires her like Mirinna but she is shy to show it. Her favorite brand is Brook Bridge a british,english like brand because Mirinna and her went to England (this is why Mirinna went to England begin her passion for rock) she loves decoring her room with English flags or pattern, red phone boxes,mini yellow taxis, or Big Ben decoration in her bedroom. She hates cold days ( or winter),she prefer warm days ( because her favorite season is summer). Miki Kudokawa Voiced By: Asakawa Nana Theme Color: Lime Green Favorite Brand: Flower Paradise Zodiac Sign: Leo Image type: Feminine Basic Coord: Lime Rose Coord Aura composed of: Pink,yellow and sky blue flowers,rainbow-colored vines,red,pink,yellow and sky blue little flying fairies with a trainee of fairy powder and heart-shaped hearts with flowers and water. Miki is a very calm girl,who loves fashion and flowers. She is the top idol of the Rose Academy she begin her idol carreer at the age of 8th,she was a model and later a singer,she enter at the Rose Academy and instantly become the top idol. Miki is very energetic in stage but is in fact a very calm and fresh girl,she loves flowers,drinking tea,eating sandwiches and salad. Miki loves flowers: in her manor,she has a big garden with colored flowers,with big trees and animals, Miki loves feminine clothes with flower patterns,emeralds,grass, and feathers, she really likes feminine clothes this is why she create her own brand: Flower Paradise. Miki participate in many grand prix: like the Great Idol Cup in this cup she was facing with Rose and win it. She became later Rose friends. Songs *Passion Rose ( Rose theme song) *Blooming Heart (Miki theme song) *Water eyes (Yuri theme song) *Sweet Honey ( Himawari theme song) *Colored Summer *Miracle Friends *Flowerly Friendship *Floral Crusade *Lovely Mermaid (Karen theme song) *Deep Mirror (Mikoto theme song) *Animal Soul (Yuka theme song) *Vivid Summer (Miya theme song) *Let's Rock! (Mirinna theme song) *British Time (Miranna theme song) *Magical Friends *Future shape *Rainbow* *Glory (Opening song,Rose's song) *Join your hands ( Ending song,Yuri's song) *Dessert Land *Marine Wave *Rock is rock *Colored Sky Stages *Red Rose Stage *Navy Cruise Stage *Sweet Land Stage (featuring Honeybee Princess) *Overflowing stage *Heavens Stage *Mad Rock Stage (featuring Mad Jack *Sky High Stage *Waterfalls Stage (featuring Snowflake Navy Girl) *Magical Stage *Triple Color Stage *Summer Stage *Falling Stars Stage *Mermaid Stage *Queen Stage (featuring Queen of Roses Categories:Fan series Categories:MikuHatsune145 Songs Category:Fan series Category:Archive